Preparativos Navideños
by darkness-alive
Summary: Una conversación entre Kaito, Dell y Gakupo podría desatar graves consecuencias, publicando un cap por día hasta que llegue la navidad XD, se que soy pésimo en los summaries, perdonen
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí reportándome con un fanfic especial por navidad n_n , espero les guste y que sepan que no atrasare "Sonetos de Agonía" , por lo no se preocupen y no abandonen el fic por favor.

- nos encontramos en la MANSION VOCALOID, donde varios Vocaloid, Voyakiloid viven en armonía (o como sea que llamen a las locuras que hacen), en la sala Meiko, los kagamine, Luka, Miku, Kaito, Haku, Dell y Gakupo están preparando todo para la navidad -

- DONDE ESTAN?! - se escuchaban unos gritos monstruosos, provenientes de la jefa vocaloid Meiko Sakine.

- PERDONANOS! – gritaban en dueto un par de rubios, quienes respondían a los nombres de Rin y Len Kagamine, ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por la "GRANDE Y LEGENDARIA BEBEDORA", ambos tenían manchas negras en sus ropas y Meiko estaba peor.

- jajaja – reía Kaito mientras que armaba el árbol navideño con la ayuda de Gakupo y Dell – relájate un poco, Meiko-chi

- debe ser duro… - dijo Dell con la mirada fría de siempre - ….ser pareja de ese monstruo

- las mujeres son de temer – comento Gakupo temblando – no creen? Kaito-dono? Dell-dono?

- tal vez – respondió Kaito sonriente – pero aun así no podría vivir sin ella.

- tonterías – susurro Dell molesto – los cigarros son más importantes que el amor

- ah! – Suspiro Gakupo – me gustaría encontrar una chica dulce y que no de miedo…..una como Haku-dono – ese comentario despertó la atención de Dell.

- Haku? Ja! – a Dell se le podía ver la vena de la ira en su frente – la palabra dulce no se apega a ella en lo absoluto

- eso cree? Dell-dono? – Gakupo se sintió confuso por la reacción de Dell – yo creo que es la chica más amable y dulce de por aquí – ese comentario no solo llamo la atención de Dell, sino también de Luka, quien acababa de entrar a la sala.

- pero no estabas saliendo con Luka? – pregunto Kaito

- Luka-dono? – Preguntó Gakupo incrédulo – no estamos saliendo, solo somos buenos amigos.

- sí, solo buenos amigos jejeje – Luka sonreía, aunque el puño cerrado y su ceño fruncido decían lo contrario – Gakupo, ven un momento por favor – Luka tomo a Gakupo del cuelo y lo arrastro.

- eh? Luka-dono? SUELTEME…SUELTEME POR FAVOR! LUKA-DONOOO! – Gakupo fue arrastrado hacia otro cuarto, entonces – NOOO! PERDONAMEEEEE!

- eso le paso por no cuidar su boca – exclamo Dell aburrido.

- pero Dell – Kaito tomo la palabra – tu no estabas saliendo con Haku?

- el que la conozca de años no significa que salga con ella, o si? – respondió con otra pregunta

- me refiero a cómo te pones celoso cuándo hablamos de ella y a la forma en cómo la miras.

- nunca me he sentido celoso de nadie – dijo Dell terminando el árbol – es solo que me preocupo por ella, es como mi hermana menor.

- Ho..ho..hola, Dell-kun, Kaito-san –saludo una chica albina por la espalda de Dell, sobresaltándolo – aquí traje las luces navideñas que pidieron – Haku vestía un Kimono Blanco con diseño de flores plateadas, era algo pegado a su cuerpo, lo que demostraba todas sus virtudes –

- OJOJO! Te ves hermosa, Haku-chan – dijo Kaito antes de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Meiko, quien ya había crucificado a los gemelos Kagamine – es..Espera Meiko-chi, no te enfades por favor.

- ok, tienes 5 segundos para explicarte antes de que te muela a golpes – Meiko empezó a tronarse los nudillos mientras que un fuego infernal la cubría.

- ok, pero debo susurrártelo, Meiko-chi – Kaito empezó a susurrarle algunas cosas a Meiko en el oído, y mientras que más le susurraba mas roja se ponía Meiko, a tal punto de que ella lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo hacia la habitación del amante de los helados – nos vemos, Dell

- [que le habrá dicho ese Kaito?] – Dell no mostro expresión alguna – Haku, pásame las luces

- s..si! – Haku se enredo con las luces y cayó, siendo atrapada oportunamente por Dell – gra..gra..gra.. …..

- cálmate, Haku – le susurro Dell al oído, haciéndole hervir de la vergüenza.

- gracias, Dell-kun – entonces Haku le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto a toda velocidad, dejando a un Dell atontado y estupefacto por la acción de la siempre tímida Haku.

- bueno, supongo que recibí mi regalo de navidad antes que los demás – susurro Del sin darse cuenta de que estaba esbozando una sonrisa pura y sincera.

- esto….Dell-san … - Miku se sentía sola porque nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia – me podría pasar las luces? Por favor?

Bueno, ese fue mi corto especial por navidad, espero les guste n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí comienza el capítulo 2 del especial navideño (este cap vale por 2 ya que ayer no pude ingresar)

- todo está oscuro, y se escuchan unos jadeos –

- Meiko-chi….— se escucho un gemido masculino – no tan rudo

- Kaito… - es escucho un gemido femenino - …. No puedo aguantarme más

- yo tampoco – respondió la voz masculina – MEIKO!

- entonces se escucho un fuerte ruido, seguido con un gemido por parte de la chica –

- POR ESO TE DIJE QUE NO DEBIAMOS JUGAR TWISTER A OSCURAS! – grito Meiko, quien estaba debajo de Kaito.

- PERDONAME! MEIKO-CHII! – chillaba Kaito levantándose para encender las luces – pensé que así sería más divertido.

- mientras tanto Rin y Len Kagamine desfallecían detrás de la puerta, alegrándose de que sus fantasías no hubiesen sido más que eso, sucias fantasías –

- bueno, solo porque eres tu – susurro Meiko sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

- por eso te amo, Meiko-chi! – grito Kaito abrazándola de forma acaramelada.

- ¿Qué..que….que haces?! – grito Meiko sorprendida – suéltame!

- nunca! – Kaito forzó mas el abrazo – si lo hiciese, moriría.

- aww! – Meiko se conmovió – un momento… NO! SUELTAME!

- ¿acaso no me amas? Meiko-chi? – Kaito uso la "mirada del Gato con Botas", fue súper efectivo!

- oh Vainillita, sabes que si te amo… - esta vez Meiko se fue quien abrazo a Kaito, mejor dicho se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso.

- si Meiko supiese que estamos aquí, seguro que nos crucifica otra vez – susurro Len

- no digas cosas tan horribles, hermanito – respondió Rin asustada

- y porque estamos susurrando? – pregunto Miku, sorprendiendo al dúo de rubios

- Miku-chan! Estabas aquí? – pregunto Len entre susurros

- si, pero dime, dime – Miku se veía entusiasmada - ¿Qué estaban haciendo Meiko-chan y Kaito-niisan?

- jugando TWISTER – repitieron los gemelos al unísono

- oh! – los ojos de Miku empezaron a brillar – quiero jugar, quiero, quiero! – Miku seguía susurrando

- ejem, ejem! – la puerta se abrió de golpe - ¿se puede saber que hacen? Dúo de fetichistas

- .ME..ME…ME….MEIKOO! – gritaron los 2 mencionados asustados.

- hola, Meiko neesan – saludo Miku alegre – los gemelos dicen que estás jugando TWISTER ¿puedo unirme?

- etto… - Meiko se sintió confusa por la situación, por eso y por la inocencia de Miku - ….no, ya acabamos.

- ¿acabamos? – Miku movió su cabeza a un lado, mostrando confusión - ¿con quién jugabas?

- etto….. – Meiko se puso blanca, empezó a sudar y tembló un poco – c..con Kaito

- oh.. – Miku esbozo una gran sonrisa – que bonito es el amor, no?

- [Miku-san, no se supone que sabias ya que Kaito-san estaba con Meiko-san?] – pensaron ls gemelos.

- a..a..a..a..a..a…amor? – Meiko exploto en sonrojo – no es como si me fuese a casar con él, tener 2 hijos y retirarnos a vivir al campo o algo así!

- hijos?! – gritaron los gemelos, Miku e incluso Kaito al unisonó

- [se nota que tienes tu vida planeada, Meiko-san] – pensó Miku divertida

- y por eso es mejor jugar Guitar Hero con el mando de guitarra que con el clásico – decía Dell mientras que caminaba por los pasillos con Gakupo.

- Sabe mucho de juegos, Dell-dono – decía Gakupo con los ojos iluminados – hola chicos! Que hacen? – llamo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Rin y Len.

- todos se quedaron en blanco, como piedra –

- Gakupo, vámonos que tienes cita con tu dueña – dijo Dell jalando a Gakupo de la cola

- que no es mi dueña! Dell-dono! – Quejo Gakupo – y no es una cita.

- si ella te escuchara seguro que lloraría – dijo Dell ya desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

- PERO YO QUIERO LLORAR! DELL-DONOO! – fueron los últimos gritos de Gakupo.

- Los gemelos aprovecharon la conmoción y escaparon, Miku divertida los siguió, cuando Meiko se dio cuenta, estaba sola con Kaito otra vez –

- así que dos hijos, eh? No tengo problema en dártelos, Meiko-chi – susurro Kaito en los oídos a Meiko, haciéndole estremecer y sonrojándola hasta al máximo nivel –

- no, Kaito…. – Kaito empezó a soplarle la oreja – no estoy lista, no aun…

- Kaito llevo a Meiko devuelta al cuarto (a la cama para ser más específico) y empezó a besarle el cuello –

- no, Kaito…. – Meiko se veía totalmente indefensa – por favor..

- Meiko-chi, si los demás viesen esta faceta tuya… jejeje – Kaito soltó a Meiko y le dedico una sonrisa – no te preocupes, nunca haría algo que no quisieras, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo.

- mientras tanto Haku, con la compañía de Gumi y Gakuko, estaban en el supermercado comprando todo para la cena navideña –

- y como van las cosas con Dell? –pregunto Gumi guardando las cosas en el automóvil con la mencionada.

- a..a que te refieres? Gumi-chan? – pregunto Haku nerviosa.

- ya sabes! Su noviazgo – la respuesta de Gumi hizo que Haku diese un pequeño salto.

- ..n..n..n..n..n..n...n.. . . estamos en ese ti..tipo de re..la.. - Haku estaba roja como tomate – [aunque quisiese que si]

- acabas de pensar "aunque quisiese que si", verdad? – dijo Gakuko con mirada intrigante – si no te decides entonces yo te lo quitare, Haku

- Haku solo pudo ponerse cabizbaja, entristecida por la posibilidad de perder a Dell, de lo que ninguna de percato es que a solo unos metros de ellas, estaban pasando Gakupo y Luka, tomados de la mano, ambos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, sonrisas que solo tenían una explicación lógica, amor–

- Gakupo.. – llamo Luka de forma suave – que es esta salida para ti?

- a que se refiere? Luka-dono? – pregunto Gakupo inocentemente con una sonrisa.

- osea… una molestia, salida de amigos, una ci..cita – Luka se sonrojo, aunque no fue la única.

- lo segundo, creo – respondió Gakupo, aguantándose las ganas de decir la tercera opción.

- oh, ya veo – al instante una aura depresiva lleno a Luka, desvaneciendo la luz de sus ojos.

- etto.. – Gakupo buscaba una solución para la repentina depresión de Luka – aunque no cambiaria esta salida por nada, ni por una ración de por vida de berenjenas.

- en serio? – Luka le puso una mirada tierna… dejando a Gakupo sin defensa alguna para lo que se venía - REALMENTE CREISTE QUE ESO ME HARIA FELIZ?! – Luka le hizo una suplex alemana a Gakupo, noqueándolo.

- Lu…ka….do….no….gommen – exclamo Gakupo perdiendo la conciencia.

- Gakupo, tonto – exclamo Luka con su típica pose tsundere.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, les deseo una feliz noche buena a todos (les desearía feliz navidad pero para eso esperare al cap final de este especial que se dará el 25 de Diciembre XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, se que Navidad ya paso hace poco, pero recuerden que el espíritu de alegriaa debe seguirnos siempre XD, con esa excusa publico el nuevo cap de este especial, que finalizara en día 30 en la madrugada,(antes de ir a mi trabajo ese ¬¬).

- Haku, Gumi y Gakuko están de regreso a la mansión Vocaloid para preparar la cena navideña, y con ello, finalizar los preparativos navideños –

- etto, Gakuko-chan – llamó Haku con miedo.

- pasa algo? Haku-chan? – pregunto Gakuko haciendo una lista de todo lo que compraron.

- etto…hablabas en serio? – Haku pudo ver un gesto de duda en Gakuko, así que decidió ser mas explicita – sobre ro….ro…ro..

- robártelo? – Completó Gakuko – hablas de Dell-san, no?

- s..si – Haku estaba muy roja, jugando con un mechón de cabello - era en serio?

- jajaja – se notaba que Gakuko se divertía – por supuesto que no, estoy saliendo con el hermano de Luka-san, ¿Cómo voy a ir por otro hombre? Jajaja

- … - Haku se moría de la vergüenza, sabia de esa relación, pero por ser Dell, se olvido por completo de ese hecho – perdón… [Cierto, Gakuko-chan y Luki-san salen juntos, vaya tonta fui..]

- es solo que se nota que se quieren – continuo Gakuko – y nada me haría más feliz que verlos felices, así como lo somos Luki y yo, jeje.

- Gakuko-san … - Haku se sintió conmovida.

- siempre tan noble, Gakuko-chin – comento Gumi al volante – pero esas bromas no se hacen.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Gakuko tenía una sonrisa de vergüenza – perdón, Haku-chan.

- no hay problema, Gakuko-chan – Haku le dio una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera – agradezco tus intenciones.

- jejeje – Gakuko se rascaba la nuca, avergonzada – como sea, te prometo algo, tu regalo de navidad será el mejor de todos!

- no se te gano – advirtió Gumi con una gran sonrisa – estoy segura de que esta será una gran Navidad!

- etto … - Haku parecía incomoda con algo – Navidad no significa regalos ….. es solo celebrar una fecha importante con tu familia y amigos, no?

- Haku-chan … - susurraron las 2 al unísono – PERO QUE LINDAA!

- Gu…Gu…Gumi-chan! El volante! – Haku estaba aterrorizada al darse cuenta de que Gumi había soltado el volante.

- AHHH! – Gritaron las 3 del susto, hasta que Gumi retomo el volante.

- Mientras tanto, Una vocaloid peli rosa no identificada arrastraba un saco manchado de rojo –

- Luka-dono – llamaba una voz desde adentro del saco – perdóneme por lo que sea que haya hecho, por favor.

- calla tonto! – respondió molesta arrastrando el saco con mas brusquedad – que todo esto es tu culpa.

- la verdad no la entiendo, Luka-dono – la voz se oía triste - ¿Por qué siempre me trata así?

- no recuerdas tu ultimo cumpleaños? – Luka se veía iracunda – ya sabes, el que olvidamos todos.

- …. – no se oyó nada más –

- Gakupo? – Luka parecía asustada por el silencio del atrapado – perdón si te hice recordar algo doloroso.

- descuide, Luka-dono – respondió después de un rato de silencio – gracias a eso creo que ya entiendo el por qué me trata así…

- eh?! – Luka se sonrojo al pensar que Gakupo podría haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

- usted me odia, verdad? – Continuó Gakupo, dejando a Luka en blanco – lamento si mi presencia le es un estorbo, Luka-dono – la voz de Gakupo se oía extremadamente triste.

-…. – Luka temblaba y era difícil creer que fuese de felicidad – IDIOTAAA! – Luka tomo el saco y lo lanzó contra un muro, entonces lo abrió y tomo a Gakupo del cuello de su kimono – IDIOTA, IDIOTA!, IDIOTAA! – Luka empezó a derramar lágrimas.

- Luka-dono …. – Gakupo estaba sorprendido, u aterrorizado a la vez – [esas deben ser lagrimas de odio, ¿Qué hice para que me odie así?]

- cállate.. – Luka soltó su kimono y al instante le dio un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del cantante samurái – cállate….

- Luda-dono…. Perdóneme – Gakupo empezó a llorar también, aunque no sabía el por qué.

- Cállate! – Luka tomo el rostro de Gakupo y junto sus labios con los de él, el beso fue largo, aunque Luka esperaba que Gakupo no correspondiera el beso, paso todo lo contrario, Gakupo se hundió por completo y siguió con este hasta que ambos de quedaron sin aire.

- Luda-do…. No, Luka-chan .. – Gakupo se corrigió, casi sin aliento – por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

- Luka solo asintió, jadeante—

- todo este tiempo, desde hace más de medio año…. – Gakupo parecía dudar un poco, así que tomó un respiro y habló - HE ESTADO ENAMORADO DE USTED!

- yo igual … - Luka no paraba de llorar, pero ahora tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro – desde hace mucho, desde que te vi por primera vez.

- entonces ambos empezaron a reír, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que muchas gente a su alrededor había visto tremendo espectáculo –

- discúlpennos! – grito Gakupo tomando la mano de Luka para salir corriendo del lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

- etto, Gakupo… - Luka tenía un fuerte rubor en el rostro – no tienes algo que decir?

- eh? Yo? – el seguía corriendo, por lo que aliento le faltaba – nada, por?

- … - una venita de furia sobresalió de la cabeza de la peli rosa – Gakupo….TONTO!

- Luka le dio un codazo en la cabeza al samurái, lo metió de nuevo en el saco y lo arrastro hacia la mansión Vocaloid, a pesar de todo, no se veía molesta, pues una pura sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- podrás ser un tonto, pero eres mi tonto.

Bueno, ahora solo faltan 2 capítulos para acabar con este especial y entonces me volveré a centrar en "Sonetos de Agonía" (ya me di cuenta de que no puedo con más de una historia a la vez).

Nos vemos! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Holas, se que aunque debía terminar esta historia el viernes, pues hubo un apagón cuando estaba terminando de escribir y se perdió todo! Y hoy me han tenido yendo de un lugar a otro, y hubo otro problema con el trabajo que me iban a dar (falta de presupuesto). Así que espero no decepcionarlos, gracias por leer este especial que acabo…AHORA!

- Dell esta fumando, aburrido sentado en la sala de la mansión vocaloid, mirando el televisor apagado –

- que aburrido – se quejo el peli blanco, terminándose su ultimo cigarrillo – Kaito y Meiko llevan un buen rato haciendo ruidos en el segundo piso, los gemelos están arreglándose para la cena, Miku no sé dónde demonios estará, Haku esta de compras con Gumi y la hermana del Gack, quien aun no vuelve de su "salida de amigos" con Luka…..ME ABURRO!

- y que hay de mi? Dell – dijo cierto peli rosa, quien estaba lanzando adornos navideños al árbol como si fuesen kunais – ven a ayúdame con los últimos toques del árbol!

- me niego, Luki – respondió Dell acomodándose en el sofá – no tengo habilidades ninja como tú.

- ENTONCES NO TE QUEJES! – grito Luki lanzando fuego por la boca.

- sigues molesto porque Gakupo está en una cita con tu hermana mientras que tu novia está afuera, de compras y tu aquí, trabajando cual esclavo a causa de su tardía llegada? - pregunto Dell, con la obvia intención de hacer enfurecer al mayor de los Megurine.

- CALLATE MALDITO ADICTO AL TABACO! – Grito Luki al borde de la locura.

- cállate maldita versión masculina y sombra de su hermana menor – dijo Dell, esas palabras fueron como una flecha, atravesando el corazón de Luki, haciéndolo sufrir – esto…..perdón por eso.

- calla – susurro Luki entristecido, cubierto por un aura oscura.

- [me olvide que cuando Gakuko no está con él se vuelve súper sensible] – Dell recibió una patada en el estomago, mandándolo contra la pared.

- LUKII! – un grito agudo llamo la atención del mencionado – TE EXTRAÑEE!

- GAKUKO-CHAN! – grito Luki, corriendo a abrazarla, ambos corrieron como si fuese un reencuentro de telenovela, Gakuko corrió y uso a Dell como trampolín para caer en los brazos de Luki.

- me merecía esto, creo – exclamo Dell con sus últimas fuerzas, antes de desfallecer.

- Dell-kun! – Grito Haku, asustada al verlo con sus ropas arruinadas y tirado en el suelo (cortesía de Gakuko) – estas bien?!

- alguien me ayuda…..por favor? – Gumi estaba sufriendo por llevar todas las cosas por sí misma, pues sus "amigas" estaban demasiado "ocupadas".

- [Haku-chan, te dije que te daría el mejor regalo, y este es una noche de navidad solo para ustedes 2, no me gusta herir a Dell-san, pero espero entiendas que no tuve opción, ahora todo depende de ti, SUERTE] – Gakuko abrazaba a Luki, mirando fijamente a Haku a los ojos, fue como si se hablasen con la mente – Haku-chan, por favor, lleva a Dell-san a su cuarto para que descanse.

- etto… - Haku se sonrojo por la simple idea de llevar a Dell a su cuarto – s-si..

- sigo aquí, saben? – dijo Gumi, dejando algunas bolsas en la mesa del comedor.

- Haku cargo al inconsciente Dell en sus brazos como si fuese la princesa de la historia (ahora vemos quien lleva los pantalones en la relación XD) y lo llevo hasta el cuarto del joven amante del tabaco, mientras tanto Luki cargaba a Gakuko de igual manera y la llevaba al cuarto de esta, quien sabe para qué –

- en el cuarto de Dell –

- No puedo creer que estoy en el dormitorio de Dell-kun.. – susurraba Haku mientras que dejaba a Dell en su cama – no debo mirar, no debo…

- Haku? – pregunto Dell, quien parecía estar recobrando la conciencia – eres tú?

- Dell-kun….estas bien? – Haku se alegro y abrazo a Dell, olvidándose de su timidez por un momento, cuando se percato de lo que hacía, lo soltó al instante.

- si estoy bien… - respondió sofocado por el previo abrazo - ….gracias.

- sabia que Dell era medio tsundere pero no espere que tanto – susurraba Gumi, espiando a la pareja atreves de la puerta – esto será divertido jijiji.

- Dell-kun…te-te-tengo algo que preguntarte.. – Haku se puso roja como tomate, cosa ya muy típica de ella – has oído los ru-ru-rumores?

- cuál de todos? – respondió Dell secamente mientras que sacaba una lista de 5000 rumores diferentes que se dispersaban por la mansión vocaloid.

- uno sobre nosotros

- nosotros? – Dell solo necesitó unos segundos para entender a que se refería Haku, y se sonrojo levemente – pues sí, un poco.

- en serio? – Haku veía una esperanza de que Dell diese el primer paso.

- sí, sobre que somos hermanos o algo así, como los Kagamine – la respuesta de Dell dejo en Haku en blanco.

- Dell tonto! – grito Gumi, abriendo la puerta de golpe – QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTE HAKU-CHAN POR TI? ACASO NO TE CANSASTE DE MENTIRTE A TI MISMO? ACASO HALLAS INUTIL MENTIR SOBRE TUS SENTIMIENTOS CUANDO SOIS TAN OBVIOS LOS 2? ACASO NO NOTAS LO MUCHO QUE SUFRE HAKU CUANDO LA TRATAS ASI?! EH?!

- Gu-Gu-Gumi-chan! – Haku se sorprendió bastante al ver a Gumi ahí.

- …..tienes razón, Gumi – susurro Dell con una sombra tapando sus ojos, entonces se levanto y tomo a Haku por los hombros – tengo que hablar con Haku a solas, podrías dejar de espiarnos, por favor?

- ahora sí! – acepto Gumi alegre – MI TRABJO AQUÍ HA TERMINADOO!

- Haku….perdóname por lo que voy a hacer – las manos de Dell empezaron a temblar.

- Dell-ku….. – Haku fue callada por los labios de Dell, y al instante fue echada en la cama, sin romper el beso, incapaz de creer lo que ocurría, cuando se les acabo el aire se separaron - ….anuvhbibdfsdvsdvisd.

- esto….Haku – Dell tomo un respiro y se decidió a continuar – te amo.

- …. – Haku se había desmayado, tenía los ojos como espirales, un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa atontada.

- pero mira mi suerte – se quejo Dell, abrigando a Haku con las sabanas de su cama – por fin me declaro y ella ni siquiera me escuchó, jejeje.

- Dell-kun… - Haku balbuceaba aun inconsciente – te…amo

- Dell solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente a Haku y se fue a cambiar de ropas para la cena navideña.

- no puedo creer que tengamos que preparar la cena entre nosotros 3 – se quejaba Luki, mientras que terminaba de aderezar el pavo - ¿nadie más puede ayudar?!

- deja de quejarte, Luki – Gakuko puso una mirada siniestra, que al instante cambio por una dulce – si?

- jejeje si tu lo pides – respondió Luki con una sonrisa abobada.

- Todos acaramelados y yo solita – susurraba Gumi haciendo un puchero – algún día, algún día!

- una hora después –

- bajen chicos! – llamaba Meiko con un vestido navideño de 2 piezas acompañada de Kaito, quien llevaba un disfraz de Santa Claus.

- Kivatte Ikuse! – gritaron los 2 gemelos al deslizarse por el barandal de las escaleras – Kyabut!

- que fue eso? – preguntaba Miku, con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de color rojo con verde.

- es que nos vimos todo Kamen Rider Kiva en 2 horas – explico Len.

- fueron más de 40 capítulos! – continuo Rin.

- como lo hicieron?! – pregunto Miku estupefacta.

- Nunca nos retes! – respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

- se adelantaron la mayoría, verdad? – Dell estaba detrás de ellos, con una camisa de color blanca, unos shorts negros y un gorro navideño.

- Hola, Dell-san! – saludo alegre Miku.

- Hola Miku – saludo Dell con algo de entusiasmo en su voz – donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- estaba viendo como Meiko y Kaito-niisan jugaban twister en la oscuridad – respondió Miku con una sonrisa inocente.

- [así que por eso eran los ruidos] - pensó Dell con alivio.

- Holas – saludaron Gakupo y Luka, quienes acababan de regresar de su "salida de amigos" y que para sorpresa de todos ahí, estaban tomados de la mano.

- wow, saluden a la nueva parejita jajaja – dijo Meiko alegre.

- Luka y Gakupo se miraron el uno al otro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron voltearon de improviso, sonrojándose bastante –

- Dell-kyun! – llamaba Haku mientras que bajaba por las escaleras, quien llevaba una botella de Vodka en su mano derecha y que llevaba un vestido navideño de una pieza mal puesto, exponiendo mas piel de la que debería – donde eeshtash?! WAA!

- Haku? – Dell se sobre exalto al verla así, corrió para asegurarse de que no se cayese de las escaleras, le quito su preciado alcohol y la llevo a su cuarto.

- parece ser que no sois la única parejita nueva, eh? – dijo Meiko al dúo recién llegado, haciéndoles pasar la mayor vergüenza del día.

- Haku, reacciona! – decía Dell intentando sacar a Haku se su leve ebriedad.

- no me dejes… - susurro Haku, llorando – tuve que embriagarme para quitarme el miedo, Dell-kun, perdóname, pero necesitaba valor para hacer esto.

- Haku se abalanzo sobre Dell y lo abrazo, le susurro algo al oído y entonces se empezaron a besar –

- no sabía que Haku era tan decidida – exclamó Luka mientras que espiaba junto a el resto de los vocaloids.

- Esto es más divertido que la cena navideña jajaja – susurro Kaito mientras que abrazaba a Meiko de forma melosa – o no, Meiko-chi?

- no puedo creer que hicimos tanto por esta cena navideña y que terminemos espiando a este dúo de tortolos – se quejaba Luki.

- vamos, cariñito, cálmate, si? – Gakuko convenció a Luki de calmarse en un instante.

- hermana no esperaba esto de ti – exclamo Gakupo sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana.

- bueno, mejor empecemos la cena navideña – ofreció Gumi – HAKU-CHAN! DELL-SAN! DEJENSE LOS BESOS Y CARICIAS PARA CUANDO ESTE GRUPO DE CHISMOSOS NO LES ESTE VIENDO Y VENGAN A CENAR!

- eh? – exclamo Dell confuso.

- CHICOS! – CHILLO AVERGONZADA Haku, al ver como todos sus amigos escapaban de su escondite.

No sabían cómo, pero esta haba sido la mejor navidad para ellos y eso que la Navidad recién estaba por empezar.

Bueno. Eso fue todo, gracias por leer este especial navideño, lamento haberlo terminado tan tarde, pero pasaron muchas cosas. Ahora podre retomar mi fic principal, "Sonetos de Agonía". Nos vemos!


End file.
